It has long been recognized that trousers or slacks require some additional means for support. These support means have included belts and suspenders, as well as special kinds of waistbands.
One well known type of special waistband is that which includes and relies upon elastic or rubber-like elements built into the waistband to contract same against the waist of the wearer. A second type of special waistband, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,346--Johnson et al., utilizes an inner strip of foam elastomer or similar material to provide additional frictional support.
Applicant has discovered a means for supporting trousers or slacks utilizing neither belts, suspenders, elastic members or other special waistband materials. By forming the inner flap of the fly of the trousers into a large, wide inner tab, tapering from a longer vertical side to a shorter vertical side, trousers or slacks may be thereby comfortably and reliably supported. The construction employed by applicant in attaching this inner tab and the stiffening elements results in a pair of trousers which present no visible circumferential stitching. Applicant's special construction also permits utilization of completely hidden pockets, opening at the top of the trousers.
The tapering of the large inner tab serves two purposes, maintaining the function of the fly and eliminating "give" in the waist region of the trousers or slacks while providing comfort when bending or sitting and for preventing accidental seam ruptures.